If I were into dudes, I'd date you
by lizzierae
Summary: "'If I were into dudes, I'd date you.' Logan gave his best friend a confused stare. Was that normal for a dude to say to another dude? He was speechless on the matter, finally replying with a confused, 'Thanks…'" The boys contemplate whether or not it's okay for guys to say certain things to one another.


_Random one-shot time! :) Enjoy._

_I don't own anything._

It was a normal night for the four boys of Big Time Rush. James and Carlos were hanging out in the living room of the ever-lovely apartment 2J, killing zombies in their latest XBOX360 game, as they yelled at each other to "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY, BEFORE THAT ZOMBIE EATS YOUR BRAINS OUT!" Kendall was sitting on the side of the couch opposite of the two raging zombie hunters, getting caught up on the latest and greatest news and entertainment in the hockey world, reading his favorite magazine. And Logan was getting ready for a date with Camille, having been in his and Kendall's room for the past hour, deciding on what to wear that would make him look cool, but not like he was trying too hard.

The future doctor walked out into the room his three best friends occupied, intent on getting their opinion on his latest outfit. The boy was dressed in dark jeans and a sky blue button-up. The outfit wasn't too dressy or too casual, which was to be expected, since they were just going to dinner and a movie.

Logan cleared his throat to get his friends' attention. "How do I look?" he questioned.

"The same as you looked the last eight times," Carlos replied immediately, not even bothering to look up from his video game.

"Carlos, look out!" James yelled, pointing to the screen as a group of zombies came up behind Carlos's character in the game. As a result of being distracted, James's own character died in the attack as well.

"NOOO!" both boys screamed as "Game Over" flashed across the screen. They simultaneously turned to Logan, who was still awaiting a real answer to his question from anyone, and yelled, "That was all your fault!"

"Fine, whatever, you can cry about losing your game later. Is this outfit okay?" Logan replied, slightly stumbling on his words so he could finish getting ready for his date.

"Eh. It's alright," James answered, giving Logan a once-over and a shrug. "You're not as good-looking as me, but, hey, no one ever is."

Rolling his eyes at the less-than-helpful answer, Logan shifted his eyes to look at Carlos, "Any input?"

"I think you look fine," he replied. "But I said that the last ten times you asked me, so…" He also gave a shrug as he concluded.

Logan gave out a huff. So far, the answers that came from his friends weren't helpful at all. He turned to the blond leader, hoping for a real answer, "Kendall?"

Kendall gave a third shrug as he replied, "If I were into dudes, I'd date you."

Logan gave his best friend a confused stare. Was that _normal_ for a dude to say to another dude? He was speechless on the matter, finally replying with a confused, "Thanks…?"

Kendall gave a dimpled smile, "You're welcome, buddy."

Silence filled the room, and judging by the fact that Carlos and James hadn't started a new game of _Zombie_…whatever it was called, Logan assumed they were just as confused by Kendall's awkward comment. Kendall, however, hadn't seemed to notice the elephant in the room, as he simply went back to his magazine.

"Okay, what did you just say?" James finally raised question to the statement.

Kendall felt the three different pairs of eyes on him as he slowly lowered the magazine from his eyes. "What…?" he asked in answer, confused as to why his friends were acting so weird all of the sudden.

"'If I were into dudes, I'd date you.'" James repeated the words the blond had just stated mere minutes ago. "What the hell?"

"What's wrong with that?" Kendall asked once again.

"…Are you kidding?" James wondered, wide-eyed and confused.

"Dudes don't say that, bro," Carlos informed the blond, as if it were an unwritten rule in an unwritten guy code book.

"Sure, they do!" Kendall replied with a laugh. "Guys say stuff like that all the time."

"No, they don't!" James argued. "That is so not okay for a dude to say to another dude."

"Guys say stuff like that all the time, James," Kendall repeated with an eye-roll. He turned to Logan for clarification. "Tell them, Logie."

Logan rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness, wanting to help his friend, but agreeing with James and Carlos that, _no_, dudes absolutely did not say that to other dudes. It was weird! "Umm… I gotta agree with James and Carlos on this one, Ken."

Kendall looked shocked, and asked his friends, "Do dudes seriously not say stuff like that?"

The three nodded.

"It's weird, bro," James answered the confused boy.

Kendall seemed to think about this for a minute before replying, "Let's not mention this ever again."

"Agreed!" the other three replied in unison.

…

_So, I realize that I should DEFINITELY be finishing "A Friendship Like Ours," but I am so unbelievably stuck on that story. Sooo, I wrote this little one-shot. It's based on a conversation I had __the other day with my best friend, who happens to be a guy. This is what happened when we talked about things girls say to each other, but would be totally awkward for dudes to say to one another. Hope you guys laughed! :) _

_PS: I hope no one got offended by this or anything!_


End file.
